List of Twilight's Victims
This is a comprehensive list of the (known) victims of the notorious, unidentified serial killer, The Twilight Killer. This information comes from a compilation of sources, including lore, on-screen files, official dialogue, "classified information" found in the V2 Chronicles visual novel / dating sim, supplemental home video pamphlets, and official excerpts from the official V2 Chronicles Factbook. Part II - Akasha (Daymond's Reports) This is copied directly from what is shown on a laptop that V2 examines in Part II - Akasha. Nirvana Sometime in early 2016 At least 20+ KIA's The terrorist group Nirvana, a cabal of politicians, nobles, and warlords rumored to have connections to terrorist organizations all around the world, such as Peace Mark, were the first victims of the Twilight Killer. The first appearance of the distinctive Twilight sigil was found at the scene of the crime. Nirvana predominantly operated out of a hidden base in the desert nation Turanistan; however, Twilight also murdered various Nirvana members found at other Nirvana outposts and stations around the world. Twilight's actions completely nullified the group and rendered them forever defunct; ever since Twilight's actions, no sightings of Nirvana members have been reported. There was a notable trail in the Turani Desert that led witnesses to the hidden base, where the majority of murders took place. The police and military of Turanistan have suspected that this was a deliberate action, done to make the world aware of the existence of the Twilight Killer. Akane Tachibana April 30, 2016 4 KIA's (Tachibana and 3 bodyguards) Senator Akane Tachibana (age 37) was murdered in the gardens of the estate of the former Japanese Minister of Agriculture, Taro Hashimoto, at exactly 1:07 PM. The anonymous bodyguards that were shadowing her were murdered as well. Hashimoto and several other suspects were arrested as potential collaborators, although they were eventually found to be innocent. Tachibana was shot in the head, and died instantly upon impact. At the time, Ms. Tachibana was at the forefront of a faction that stood in opposition to the National Diet on the issue of national conscription; Ms. Tachibana was a noted advocate for conscripted military assets, and this is assumed to be the reason that Twilight targeted her. Although a 'Twilight' sigil was not found at the scene of the crime, a message without any discernible fingerprints was found near the fountain, stating: "Twilight has come for you." Ivan Todorov & Armando Ramos October 7, 2016 2 KIA's (more suspected, but none verified or identified) On the afternoon of October 9, 2016, at roughly around 4:10 PM, the bodies of Ivan Todorov and Armando Ramos were discovered outside the perimeter of a Russian ICBM base hidden in the Altai Mountains. The autopsy confirmed that Todorov was murdered at 5:04 PM on October 7, and Armando Ramos was killed an hour later at 6:14 PM. Further results of the autopsy revealed that Todorov was murdered by accidentally walking into a well-hidden trap about 74 meters outside of the ICBM base; the sharp weaponry and cable bindings contained within the confines of the trap tore him to pieces in seconds. Armando Ramos unwittingly walked into a similar trap about 27 meters due east of where Todorov died; a rigged bear trap sank into Ramos' right leg and he eventually died of blood loss. A Twilight sigil was discovered near Lake Kucherla, all but confirming Twilight's involvement in this situation. The discovery of these bodies also led to the discovery of The NAC, a fledgling terrorist operation working within Russia; Todorov and the immigrant Ramos were working together to obtain illegal fuel rods for nuclear weaponry. The EU was promptly notified, and a EUCON team led by Esdon Moya were sent in to eliminate and incarcerate the terrorist forces. Though Twilight was arguably responsible for helping uncover the NAC's schemes, the fact remains that two men were murdered in cold blood. For additional information and clarification, see The Case of The NAC and The EUCON Military Operation in The Altai Mountains. Qiabel Valnin November 20, 2016 5 KIA’s (Qiabel and four patrolmen) At approximately 1:07 AM on the evening of November 20, 2016, Qiabel Valnin, the Zilkhstani Captain of former Queen Shamna’s Zilkhstan Imperial Guard, was found dead in her quarters, a Twilight sigil drawn on the wall adjacent to her bed. Four men patrolling the perimeters and hallways of the Gralbahd Palace were also found dead - it is suspected that Twilight entered in through the air vents via a discarded ventilation shaft in the royal gardens. The autopsy confirmed that Qiabel was killed by a kunai thrown at her throat; the kunai severed the arteries in her throat and Qiabel died of blood loss shortly thereafter; the four other guards were killed by a variety of other methods such as headshots fired from a silenced 10mm pistol (brand and manufacturer unknown) and toxic gas from a jury-rigged pressure tank. Qiabel was suspected to be involved in a conspiracy with Swaile Qujappat - though the rumors have not conclusively been proven to be true, it is suspected that this is the reason that Twilight murdered her. Lord Otto Novak December 19, 2016 1 KIA At exactly 3:27 PM, Lord Otto Augustus Novak, an influential nobleman belonging to the Britannian House of Lords, dropped dead while giving a speech to the public in the city of Pendragon, in front of the Highland Villa. From the beginning of his speech at 3:00 PM, Lord Novak looked noticeably winded and unwell, but managed to summon the strength to continue his address for 27 minutes... before his head impacted the podium and he swiftly fell to the ground, losing his pulse shortly thereafter. During the incredible outbreak of chaos and confusion that followed from the public, a half-empty bottle of wine was found on a trestle table in one of Lord Novak's studies in the Highland Villa. Underneath the wine bottle was the distinctive Twilight sigil. Lab reports confirmed that the wine had been spiked with the same drugs that were found in Lord Novak's system after death. The staff and personnel of the Highland Villa and Novak's security team were thoroughly interrogated, but no arrests took place. This was the general public's first true introduction to the works of the Twilight Killer, due to the highly publicized aspect of Lord Novak's murder. Zane Halacher, Andrei Malakhov & Clive Bradley January 22, 2017 7 possible KIA's (Halacher, Malakhov, Bradley, 3 bodyguards, 1 unconfirmed citizen - Miya Silveira) Several corpses linked to Twilight were discovered on this day. Zane Halacher, Vice President of the Cambodian Branch of The Toromo Agency (noted Knightmare and Armor producers), was found dead from poisoned medicine in his suite at the Novotel Constantine in Constantine, Algeria, at about 7 PM; he likely died an hour before discovery. An hour later, a car that was suspected to be en route to the very same hotel (based on the hotel's reservation records) was destroyed by a concealed bomb placed in the trunk of the vehicle. The charred remains of Andrei Malakhov, a Ukrainian Admiral, and Clive Bradley, a businessman that specialized in the trading and dealing of Knightmare equipment, were found nearby the destroyed vehicle. Further analysis of the crime scene revealed the remains of two bodyguards (names concealed) employed to protect the two men; a destroyed pair of sunglasses showcased fingerprints belonging to a third bodyguard (name concealed) as well. DNA from a blood trail starting at the sidewalk beside the destroyed car and ending at a nearby alleyway was confirmed as belonging to one Miya Silveira, bar hostess that was likely caught in the surrounding explosion. Although presumed dead, no corpse has been identified, and, mysteriously, no witnesses or suspects seemed to recall ever seeing her at all. Silveira has been officially reported as 'missing', for the time being. If dead, Silveira would be Twilight's first reported civilian casualty. It is highly suspected that Halacher, Malakhov, and Bradley were going to meet in Algeria to discuss some kind of deal regarding Knightmare production. Given that former Toromo representative and noted Halacher supporter Eris Rubel was arrested for illegally smuggling Knightmare parts into Ukraine, it is highly likely that the three men were plotting to give the Ukrainian military a surplus of Knightmares in order to instigate a war. Twilight must have been privy to this information and stepped in. Wallcroft March 29, 2017 At least 80+ suspected KIA's At roughly 2 AM in Ramona Valley, on March 29, an enormous explosion was felt across the valley. An elaborate, fenced-in military bunker was discovered by locals with profound fumes of smoke pouring out through its open doors. The only thing visible in the dark was the distinctive Twilight sigil drawn above the bunker door's control panel. The confessions of incarcerated Wallcroft associate Julia Deja brought light to everything that had happened. The military bunker was home to Wallcroft, a Britannian-based mercenary company that had been terrorizing the locals and were working together with Mindfang to plunder and loot the treasures of the islands surrounding the Ikaruga Sea. They had been active for about a year before the abrupt destruction of their underground base - the resulting explosion incinerated or buried everyone in the bunker alive. Deja claimed that at least 80 people had to be inside the base that night, but the actual death count could very well be quite a bit higher. Deja survived only because she and a few other associates (names concealed) were out on patrol. Attempts to access the bunker have proven fruitless. Deja hypothesizes that someone in the base activated the bunker's self-destruct sequence via an authorization terminal in the "Archives". The only way the sequence could be activated, however, is through the insertion of three keycards belonging to the Commander, Deputy Commander, and Field Commander of Wallcroft. Deja provided an (incomplete) list of the names of the Wallcroft staff and personnel as part of a deal to reduce her sentence - given that the aforementioned trinity of Commanders all have male names, and that it would be highly irrational for any of them to destroy their own headquarters, it is unlikely that Twilight was part of Wallcroft's inner command circle. It is, however, highly likely that Twilight was one of Wallcroft's members, having no doubt inserted herself as a sleeper agent as part of a strategy to destroy the company. This is the most likely way that she could have gained access to the authorization keycards. Deja did not provide any more relevant information on Twilight - for more information on Wallcroft and Julia Deja, see The Wallcroft Files and The Case of Julia Deja. Category:Lore Category:Resources Category:Arcadia